


Burn

by sinecure



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose enjoys the view outside the TARDIS, while the Doctor enjoys her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Burn  
> **Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
> **Rating:** Adult  
> **Genre:** Smut  
> **Summary:** Rose enjoys the view, while the Doctor enjoys her.  
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
> **Thanks:** to momdaegmorgan for the beta.  
> **Author's Notes:** Written for the Porn Battle.

Clenching her fingers tighter on the wood frame, Rose held herself still, bracing for the assault on her senses. He was there, behind her, hot, moist breath fluttering her hair as he panted words into her ear, each one filthier than the last. Stretching her arms out completely, she closed her eyes, feeling his suited chest hugging her spine, his warm palm trailed down the curve of her bare arse, sliding around her waist to pull her back against him.

Breathing labored, he slid out of her. "D'you see the swirl of orange there?" he asked, rubbing against her back.

She opened her eyes, gaze fixing on the spot he was pointing to, watching the gaseous clouds framed by the TARDIS doorway. Every single color imaginable was there, rotating and spinning slowly. "Yes," she gasped, freeing a hand from the doorframe to press against the forcefield surrounding the TARDIS, daring to put some of her weight against it. It distorted in front of her, making the black of space look blue, the chaos of colors look like a child's finger painting, the tiny pinpricks of stars like pixels on a screen.

"That's what's left of a solar system." He thrust deep inside her with a grunt, making her clench around him at the desperate tone of it. "You're so tight, Rose." He caught his breath, pulling almost all the way out of her moist folds before thrusting in once again, not holding back like she was used to him doing.

His teeth took hold of her earlobe and pulled gently.

Whimpering, she pressed back against him, returning her hand to the doorframe, digging her nails into the fake wood. Slivers of it chipped off, raining down to the floor.

Fingers gripping her chin lightly, he gestured ahead. "That pink cluster there," he gritted out, each word sounding strained. He pointed beyond a mass of greens and yellows, to a grouping of pink swirls, while sliding his hand up to pinch her hardened nipple.

"I see it," she gasped as he thrust more quickly.

His hand dropped back to her waist. Bracing herself better, she pushed back on him, delighting in the rich feel of his every stroke, eyes closing against the gorgeous view in front of them.

"That," his grip on her waist tightened, "is a celestial nursery." He sped up, thrusting with abandon, wildly pounding into her, fingers digging into her slick skin.

"Harder," she begged, bending slightly to give him better access. He slid in deeper at the change in angle, hissing in her ear as he seated himself more fully inside her.

"White... bits." His voice was desperate now as he tried to hold on to the thread of the conversation.

She stared across the expanse of open space, barely seeing it, only feeling his hard cock stroking deeply within her, feeling his breath on her neck, his nails in the flesh of her hips. "White bits?" she asked, feeling a surge of pleasure at how uncontrolled he was. Delighting in it. Wanting--needing--him to talk, so she'd have that definitive proof that he was just as gone as she was.

"Dust and--" harder, faster now. "Debris!" he grunted, slamming into her now. "Left over... from a-- a--" he was frantic now, wild and abandoned, no longer soft or gentle, tender or sweet, he thrust into her again and again.

"From a what, Doctor?" She clenched down on the thick feel of him filling her with every stroke.

Groaning, he rested his forehead against her shoulder.

Reaching behind her, she dug her nails into his thigh. "Doctor," she begged, urging him on, pressing back into him, pleading with him to finish, to make her come.

She was so close, the coil inside of her tightening more and more, ready to snap free, to send her reeling into him.

Quickening his pace, he fumbled the words out, thrusting desperately. "A supe-- super-- supernova exploding!" he shouted, losing whatever control he had left. His balls slapped into her, his warm flesh feeding her own. No more words came from his mouth. At least not intelligible ones, just grunts and groans as he drove his cock into her.

Hand reaching around her waist, he clumsily rubbed her clit, forcing her hips to buck into his hand.

It seemed to spur him on even more; his thrusts grew shorter and faster. His teeth bit down on her shoulder, and she cried out, growing even wetter.

Then his hips bucked uncontrollably against her arse and he went still behind her. Spasms pulsed through his cock, sending his seed spurting deep inside her.

She clung desperately to him, trying to move on him while she still could. Hot breath moistening her neck, he gasped, slipping free of her, forcing a moan from her at the loss of him.

After a moment, his hand caressed her hair, and stroked her back. "Do you see that... golden bit there?" he breathed, wrapping his arms around her waist. One hand drifted down to her clit and resumed its motions. "Yellow and gold and orange, just there? By that bright star."

Swallowing, desire spiraling in her once more, setting fire to her entire body, she nodded, dropping her head back to his shoulder. "Yes."

Silence followed for a minute, but for their mingled breaths and her whimpered moans. Her eyes focused on the chaotic brightness of the golden lights merging with the surrounding colors as they swept everything in, drawing it all toward them like magnets, leaving nothing behind.

Two long fingers slid inside her and she sucked in a breath at the feel of him stroking her wet folds. She arched back against him and he moved with her.

Desire peaked a moment later when his thumb rubbed over her clit. She clenched down on him, knees going weak, letting her eyes slip closed as her body surged with wave after wave of pleasure. Clenching tightly around his fingers, she let the flood of pleasure crash over her as her hips bucked forward.

His voice was there again, just a whisper in her ear as she came down. "You burn brighter."


End file.
